


Are you jealous?

by talusshino



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blood, F/F, Fights, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, clem is having fun, ehm, not really - Freeform, they are not together, violet is terribly angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talusshino/pseuds/talusshino
Summary: Clementine go to a party held by college people, got drunk and let a girl slip her tongue into her mouth. Violet sees it and gets a fit of rage. )) oneshot





	Are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for mistakes.. this was supposed to be orignally my story, but I haven't gotten to it yet.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Clementine?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Violet literally exploded, she was so mad that she grabbed her wrist. So hard that Clementine was whistling in pain.

"Let me go!" Clementine said, trying to wriggle out of her grip, but Violet pressed her violently against the wall.

"What the fuck?!" Clementine yelled at her, looking so badly at Violet. "Let me go, now!"

"You fucking crawl at a strange party, get drunk there and then make out with some fucking bitch on the couch?!" Violet growled, she leaned dangerously toward her and looked deep into her eyes. She squeezed her wrist even more, forcing her to whistle again. "Clementine, you're so fucking stupid."

"You know nothing about me, Violet. Let me go!"

"I don't need to talk to you to know how fucking stupid you are."

"Okay, are you satisfied now?!" Clementine was angry, trying to get away from her, but Violet didn't allow her, she pressed her against the wall again. "I'm telling you this for the last time, let me fucking go!!"

"Or what, you tell Lee?! You tell Carley?!" Violet scoffed, she was so close to her that their foreheads were touching. "Tell them, tell them how fucking stupid you are!"

For Clementine, it was the last she could endure. Grabbing all her strength, she broke away from her, shoving Violet so hard that she fell to the ground. She slammed her head against the image that had fallen too. The glass from the image shattered and made the incredibly disgusting sound that dazed both of them.

Clementine looked at her, and she could see the fire in her eyes. She could see her nerves taking control. Violet rose quickly and punch Clementine so hard into her face that she ended up on four on the floor.

The two girls were breathing heavily. Violet barely stood on her feet and Clementine was unable to get up. It was their worst argument, it was the strongest argument they had together.

"Never again.. Don't you ever dare say anything about Lee." Clementine murmured, her entire body trembling.

Violet exhaled heavily, stumbling toward her, trying to pick her up. "Come on, you're going to fucking bed-"

"Don't touch me!" Clementine yelled, pushing her away as she tried to lift her, she fell to the ground again.

"Okay, sleep on the fucking ground!" Violet growled, clenching her fists and headed for her room. But then she stopped, she couldn't just leave her there. "Clementine .. Just .. Get up and go to your room, okay?!"

"I won't listen to you." Clementine murmured, decided to stand, but fell again. The glass of the image was all over the ground and she whined.

"What?!" Violet frowned, walking closer to her and noticing that Clementine was lying the shattered glass. "Oh shit.."

"F-fuck." Clementine murmured under her breath, looking stupidly at her hands in blood.

"Oh my god." Violet shook her head, opened the bathroom door and turned on the light. When she saw Clementine's condition, she panicked. "Clem.. fuck!"

"What?!" Clementine frowned, trying to stand again, but she just couldn't. Violet went to her and grabbed her by her waist. "Hey, I fucking told you-"

"Shut up, you're covered in blood!" Violet yelled at her, taking her to the bathroom and letting her sit on the floor. "Stay here, I .. I have to find a first-aid kit."

While Violet was looking for the first-aid kit, Clementine cursed under her breath and looked back at her hands.

"I have fucking glass in my hands." Clementine growled. "My face hurts."

"Because you're an idiot." Violet said quietly, reaching for the first-aid kit and kneeling in front of her. Seeing her bottom lip torn and blood flowing from it, she sighed. When she saw the huge bruise that had begun to form on her eye, she bit her lip.

Clementine suddenly looked so offended, so sad. While Violet was wiping blood from her face, she never made eye contact with her. Violet could see she had tears in her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

She was starting to feel bad for the way she treated her and what she did to her. She realized she had exaggerated it too much. That she went too far into her personal.

Violet looked at her hand and noticed the small shattered glass, she took her hand in hers and slowly began to pull them out, Clementine whimpered each time.

"I don't get it." Clementine spoke, frowning, watching what she was doing with her hand. "I went to have fun, and you want to kill me for that."

"Clementine, I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm just telling you I don't get it, idiot." Clementine said, leaning her head against the wall while Violet bandaged her arm. "And why are you giving me that damn bandage?"

"You cut yourself." Violet asnwered coldly. "Don't take it off."

"Fuck you." Clementine growled. "Are you pissed at me because i was making out with that girl?"

"Clementine .." Violet sighed, bit her lip. "Leave it."

"You're literally start beating her, like a lot." Clementine said, staring stupidly at the ceiling. "I saw you start hitting her so much, Marlon and Mitch had to tear you away from her. I hope she's fine."

"I hope she died." Violet murmured, gently stroking her injured hand.

"You're jealous." Clementine chuckled stupidly, looking at her face for the first time. "You're pissed because I didn't kiss you."

The two girls looked deep into each other's eyes. Clementine had a stupid grin on her face while Violet struggled with her inner feelings.

"You're going to sleep."

"Fuck you."


End file.
